


Dean's Birthday Surprise

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dean's Birthday, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Dean’s birthday and you’ve planned a surprise for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 8 after episode 8.17 Trial and Error.

The calendar on your phone read Thursday, January 24th; Dean’s birthday. He and Sam had gotten a call from Kevin about the demon tablet and the first trial to close the gates of Hell. They had taken off, leaving you behind to sort though the boxes of file folders and artifacts in the newly acquired Men of Letters bunker.

Dean had texted a few times while he and Sam were on the road, promising to be home in time for his birthday, in time for the surprise you have for him.

It was getting to be after 9 pm before finally you got a text from Dean saying they would be home before midnight. Things got hairy with the first trial but he would be home in time for the surprise you had said would be waiting for him.

You were nowhere near ready for Dean when he got back, still in your black leggings and an old Stanford sweatshirt you had stolen from Sam, a file on banshees open in your lap. He sauntered into the room you shared, his green duffle over his shoulder. You looked up when he walked into the room, closing the file in your lap.

“You’re finally back. I thought you’d miss spending your birthday with me.”

Dean dropped his duffle next to the door and ran a tired hand over his face. He walked around the end of the bed to lean over and drop a tiny kiss on your lips before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to you.

“Yeah, things didn’t go as planned. Sammy didn’t listen to me and everything just went fucking sideways. I tried to be back sooner but it just didn’t happen.”

You slide your hand over the side of his thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s ok babe, it is still your birthday.” The display on your phone had read 10:35 when you last checked it. “There is still plenty of time for your surprise,” a Cheshire cat smile spread across your face.

Dean’s brow rose, “really now. What’s the surprise?” He ran his own calloused covered hand over yours that still lay on his upper thigh.

“It’s a surprise Dean; you’ll have to wait to see. Why don’t you go have a shower and it will be ready for you when you’re done.”

Dean squeezed your hand, leaned over again to kiss you, this one only a few fractions of a second longer then the last. “You’re right, I need a shower but my surprise better be worth the wait.” He stood up from the bed letting your hand drop to the bed sheets.

“Believe me babe it will be worth every single second you’ve been away. I’ve been planning this since before you left.”

Dean stopped only making a couple of strides to the door, “that much planning maybe we shouldn’t wait.” Again he quirked his eyebrow at you.

“Oh no, you need to go get cleaned up first. Then you can have your surprise.”

Dean sighed, grabbed a few things from his dresser drawers and walked out, shutting the door behind him. You waited till you couldn’t hear his boot falls anymore before jumping out of bed and grabbing the beige box out from under your bed. The lid was quickly removed, tissue paper pulled aside to revel the black and red plaid lingerie set inside.

The top was a beautiful baby doll chemise with black satin straps, intricate black lace followed the edges of the cups that were a red and black plaid, soft black mesh flowed underneath the bodice that just barely touched the tops of your thighs. The bottoms matched the cups of the bodice, red and black plaid, bikini cut, thin black satin ribbons crisscrossing down the back in a peek-a-boo of skin.

You made quick work of the clothing you were wearing replacing it with the lingerie. The empty box was shoved back under the bed next to the pink shoe box that contained the black patent leather pumps you’d bought to match. You slipped into the shoes and walked over to the desk against the wall, removing items from the desks surface placing them safely on Dean’s dresser.

With everything out of the way you let yourself settle on the edge on the desks surface, rearranging your hair so it fell around your face, crossing one leg over the other waiting for Dean to return. He had mentioned how fun it would be to take you on that desk but the two of you had yet to give it a try.

The wait for Dean was shorter then you anticipated and he entered wearing his usual bed attire of black boxers and a black cotton tee, his hair still damp from his shower. When he found you sitting on his desk he kicked the door shut with his bare foot, letting his green eyes run up and down your body.

You tried to keep the massive grin off your face at his lust starved stares, an oh god falling from his gorgeous lips.

“Happy birthday Dean.” You pulled your lip between your teeth and lowered your feet back down to the floor, waiting for him to make his move.

Dean’s eyes settled on yours and in two quick strides he was across the room, his left arm going around your waist, hand splaying across your back to push you flush with his chest, his right hand cupping the side of your face lowering his mouth to yours. He deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing over yours.

Heat started pooling between your thighs as Dean explored your mouth, his right hand sliding to tangle in your hair while his left ran down to cup your ass, a moan escaping you.

Dean pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against your, his breath coming in pants. “This my birthday surprise sweetheart?” Dean rasped his voice thick with want.

Your eyes met Dean’s olive orbs, “I said happy birthday didn’t I?” You smirked while Dean pulled away from you, he grabbed at the back of his t-shirt to pull over his head discarding it off to the side.

He was back on you in seconds his hands grabbing your hips, pressing your bodies together as his lips crashing on yours. Your hands gripping the edge of the desk to catch yourself as he trailed open mouth kisses over your jaw to your neck, sucking tiny purple marks into your flesh, nipping your exposed shoulder.

He ran his hands up the sides of your body slowly, gathering the black mesh in his fists until he was met with the bottom edge of your bodice where he let his thumbs run back and forth, teasing the skin there. He continued his assault on your shoulder down to the curves of your breasts, his tongue dipping into your cleavage, laving over the lace the covered your chest.

You released your hold on the desk to clutch at Dean’s biceps, running your fingertips down his arms to his wrists trying to urge him to remove your top. He tutted against your collarbone, his kisses trailing up your throat to your ear, “my birthday, my surprise, my rules darlin.” His husky drawl sent shivers over your skin and a rush of heat to your core. Dean let the material in his hands fall back down your sides, his hands lowering to grip your hips lifting you to sit back on the desks surface. Again he captured your mouth in a heated kiss, hands traveling from your hips down your thighs, to your knees to pull them open. He settled himself between them pressing his hardened length against you slowly grinding his hips.

After a few minutes of sweet torture Dean ran his hands back up your body, pulling himself away from you just long enough to remove your top, his mouth lowering to pull a nipple between his plump lips. His tongue making warm wet passes over your breast, your head falling back to rest against the wall, eyes fluttering shut, your left hand grabbed at the short hairs on the back of Dean’s head, the right gripping his shoulder as he worked his mouth against you.

His hands had settled back on your thighs and squeezed every time you let out a breathy sound, his tongue swirling over your nipple one more time before making gentle nips across your chest, taking time to show the same attention to your other breast.

With his talented mouth working over your chest you barely noticed one of his hands running up your thigh until you felt your panties being pushed to the side, two of his fingers running through your damp folds, circling your clit in slow tight movements. You groaned low in your throat at the contact and Dean released your nipple to breathe, “miss that sweetheart,” in your ear, his fingers trailing from your clit to your entrance, dipping in to just the first knuckle until you mewled yes, his two fingers sinking into your heat, his lips sucking just behind your ear before going back to your breasts.

He thrust his fingers in and out; his mouth leaving marks down your chest and stomach till he was kneeling between your legs, nipping at your inner thigh. You opened your eyes to watch him work his lips over your leg, ghosting over where you wanted him most, to the other leg.

“Please Dean,” you whined at his teasing; he smirked against the mark he was sucking into your flesh.

“Please what babe? Tell me what you want.”

Your hands that had fallen to the desk while Dean kissed down your body, now clenched into fists at your sides. “You Dean, I want you. I want your mouth on me. Please stop teasing.” He licked over the mark he made on your thigh, “ain’t teasing darlin‘. Just making you wait like you made me wait.” He stilled his fingers for a second to crook them, brushing his fingertips over your g-spot, a jolt shooting through your body, your thighs twitching.

Dean gave a low chuckle watching your legs tremble before finally giving you what you wanted, licking a long strip with the flat of his tongue from where his fingers pressed, to your swollen clit, closing his full lips around it to flick and suck. He fucked you with his fingers while his tongue ran circles over your clit building the tension in your belly.

He build a steady rhythm with his mouth and fingers, listening to your pants and moans coming quicker as you neared your peak. Your hands reached for Dean, one going to the back of his head and the other grabbed at the wrist of the hand that held your panties open, your fingers tugging gently at his hair.

You gave a whimper when you felt Dean pull his mouth away, withdrawing his fingers as well, you had been so close to cumming only for him to stop. He rose to his full height between your spread legs.

“It’s still my birthday sweetheart. You don’t get to cum till I say so. Now try to stand up for me sweetheart.”

With shaky movements you lowered your feet to the ground, holding the edge of the desk till you were sure you could stand on the heels you still wore. Dean took a step back, palming his erection through his boxers while he waited for you to find your footing.

Once you were sure you had calmed down enough to stand without falling you looked up at Dean, his eyes clouded with lust under heavy lids.

“Down,” Dean growled deep in his chest and you sank to your knees at his command, resting your palms flat against your thighs. He took a step towards you till your eyes were level with his waist. “Take them off.”

Slowly you ran you fingertips up Dean’s legs, one of your hands brushing over his hardness, hooking your thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down to his ankles, Dean gently kicking them off to the side. His cock fell thick and heavy in front of you, tentatively you gripped the base, watching Dean twitch at the contact.

You looked up at Dean through your lashes before bringing your mouth towards his hardened length, wrapping your lips around the swollen head, slowly sinking your mouth down his length as he let out a groan. You worked his cock into your mouth, taking as much in as you could before starting a slow rhythm to tease him as he had teased you. He tensed as you hollowed your cheeks with every bob up of your head and shuddered when you flicked the tip of your tongue against the head of his cock before bobbing your head back down, swallowing around him when he hit the back of your throat.

Dean tangled his hand in your hair again as you worked your mouth and hand over him, his eyes fluttering shut to enjoy the wet heat and pressure of your mouth, lips and tongue till he though he was gonna explode. He stopped you, letting his cock pop free from your mouth, your saliva glistening on his hard shaft.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself as you stared up at Dean waiting for his next instruction. “Stand up and turn around, wanna see that pretty ass of yours.”

As instructed you rose back up from your kneeling position, slowly turning to show Dean the peek-a-boo cut out in your panties.

“Fuck,” he grunted, hooking a finger into the thin satin ribbon. “Do you know how fucking sexy that is? Take them off, bend over the desk and leave the shoes on.” Dean’s breath was hot on your neck, shivers running down your body as you pulled your underwear down to your ankles, stepping out of them, careful not to get them tangled on one of the heels.

Dean licked his lips as you bend over the desk, fingers gripping the far edge, your ass in the air just waiting for him. “Good girl,“ he praised as he gripped your hips, running his thumps over the small of your back, lining himself up with your wet entrance, pushing in inch by inch letting you stretch and adjust to his considerable size.

He blew out a shaky breath, digging his fingers into your hips as he started to move. His thrusts were slow at first but started to pick up speed listening to the needy moans you made.

Fingers running down from your hip to your right thigh caught you off guard as Dean lifted your leg to the desk, pressing your thigh and knee against its wooden surface. The new angle allowed for Dean to thrust deeper, his length dragging over your sweet spot repeatedly, your toes curling as the pleasure rippled through you, your shoe falling off your foot that dangled over the side of the desk.

Incoherent curses and Dean’s name filled the air along with the sound of skin on skin, Dean’s hips pounded into yours, his hand running back up your thigh, dipping down between your legs to circle at your clit in time with his thrusts.

You cried out at the contact and Dean leaned his chest down, peppering kisses across your back. “Cum for me,” Dean whispered against your skin, your vision fading to white as you came, his name falling from your parted lips, the walls of your pussy clenching around his shaft milking him of his own orgasm with a grunt.

Dean had his forehead pressed between your shoulder blades as you both came back down from your shared high. He muttered, “best birthday present ever” against your skin pressing his lips to your back.

You giggled and push back against Dean, reminding him he was still inside you. “Dean, my foot hurts.”

“Sorry,” Dean chuckled as he pulled himself away and out of you, helping to lower your leg to the floor again. He laughed again when you kicked the remaining black heel off your foot and under his desk; falling back onto the bed exhausted, with only enough energy to crawl up to your side of the bed.

Dean crawled in bed next to you, pulling the sheets over your naked bodies. “Thanks for the birthday surprise babe. Best I’ve had in a long time.” He pressed a kiss to your temple, pulling you into his arms, your back again pressed to his front.

You reached over to your phone on your bedside and checked the time, 11:59 pm. “You’re welcome Dean. Happy birthday, I’m glad you made it home in time.” You placed your phone back on your bedside, flicking your lamp off, Dean flicked his light off as well before you turned over to snuggle into his warm chest. With a sigh of content you both drifted off to sleep too exhausted to worry about cleaning up the discarded clothing around the room.


End file.
